Tic-Tac
by Akira Hatake
Summary: Desperte en un cuarto oscuro acostada en una cama y ninguno de los dos eran los de mi casa, luego recorde.Los colmillos, la punzada de dolor en mi cuello y el miedo. Lleve mi mano hacia el unico lugar en que dichas marcas estarian y ahi las encontre.Dos marcas perfectamente circulares entre mi cuello y mi hombro. Llore,llore hasta que la puerta se habrio y el,aparecio frente a mi


Disclaimer: Naruto Shippuden no me pertenece es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Si me perteneciera viviría en una mansión y no mendigaría reviews.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Tic-Tac**

Estaba oscuro, eran las diez tal vez las once. Caminaba por la calle viendo mi sombra en la escasa luz que daban los faroles.

Llevaba mi mochila al hombro mientras verificaba la hora en mi reloj de muñeca. Si, eran las once y ese, ese tal vez fue mi peor error.

De entre la oscuridad que había entre los callejones de los edificios, algo se movia a una velocidad increíble y yo ignoraba su presencia. Solo quería llegar a mi casa y poder sentarme en el sofá, leer un poco y con algo de suerte tomar un café. El resto no importaba, solo era yo y el final de ese bendito libro que por culpa de la universidad no pude leer.

Dos cuadras, ese era el trayecto que me faltaba para poder llegar a mi casa pero el cruel destino no me dejo saber que sucedería con el pobre Paul Sheldon a manos de su loca fan Annie Wilkes porque un hombre de mi misma edad, tez blanca llegando a la palidez, cabello azabache y ojos negros que simulaban dos pozos a la nada me observaban sin perder de vista ningún movimiento mío.

Vestía de negro, incluso parecía que se confundía con la noche misma.

De donde salió no lo sé ni me importo en lo absoluto, la cosa era que no se movia de mi camino y eso, me asusto.

Me moví a la izquierda, él se movió también. Me moví a la derecha y el hizo lo mismo.

Lo mire con terror y confusión. Hasta ahora no dijo ni una sola palabra y yo, yo quería golpearlo a pesar de mi personalidad tímida y callada ¡ja! Por lo que parece él también es callado.

Sonrió de lado y me miro con altanería. Yo simplemente ignore ese hecho y quise cruzar la calle para seguir mi camino pero eso pareció no agradarle porque saco su mano de lo que parecía ser una capa de color pétreo y sin gracia alguna pero el simple hecho de que un chico de mi edad tenga una capa era rara y a la vez espeluznante. Me sujeto con fuerza de la muñeca y me jalo hacia él. Pude ver que usaba un traje antiguo y que también era negro.

Vi asustada la palidez de la piel de su mano que contrastaba en mi campera lila de aquella noche de primavera. Me sujetaba con fuerza mi muñeca izquierda.

Levante mi rostro para ver el suyo y observe como esa sonrisa ladina desaparecía para mostrar unos blancos dientes que constituían su dentadura…al igual que los dos filosos colmillos que comenzaron a aparecer.

Abrí los ojos cuanto pude y un grito escapo de mi garganta, seguramente de terror, miedo, sorpresa e incontables sentimientos encontrados se podían leer en mis ojos perlas de los cuales comenzaron a salir gruesas lágrimas.

Comencé a gritar tanto como mis cuerdas vocales me lo permitieron pero todo fue inútil, esos colmillos se dirigieron al único lugar que cualquiera que haya leído "Drácula" o oído hablar de los vampiros, sabría que se dirigiría, mi cuello.

Los gritos cesaron porque al instante de sentir aquello hacer contacto en mi piel, me desmaye.

Desperté alterada, en un cuarto oscuro, acostada en una cama y ninguno de los dos eran los de mi casa.

Pase mis manos por mi cara, mi pecho, mi estómago y mis piernas. Todo estaba en su lugar. Luego mis manos subieron a mi cuello y palpando mi piel, lo encontré. Dos marcas perfectamente circulares estaban entre mi cuello y mi hombro. Entonces fue verdad, no fue un sueño, una alucinación o un delirio…fue jodidamente real.

Comencé a llorar en silencio maldiciendo a Kami-Sama, Jashin y a Bram Stoker por hacer creer al mundo que los jodidos vampiros eran inexistentes pero aún tenía una duda ¿Por qué yo aún estaba viva?

Una puerta se abrió dando un leve rayo de luz en la habitación que hasta ese momento estuvo sumida en la más profunda oscuridad y silencio aparte de mis sollozos.

El mismo hombre de ayer apareció, con su rostro pálido, mirada indiferente y el mentón en alto creyéndose superior y no se equivocaba…lo era.

Con temor me fui más atrás en la cama, con los ojos abiertos, rojos y llorosos lo mire con odio y obviamente, con miedo.

Él se acercó a la cama unos pasos y yo temblé, podía oír el leve tic-tac de mi reloj de muñeca, tic-tac, él se quedó ahí, mirándome sufrir, tic-tac, me sonrió mostrando sus horribles y afilados colmillos, tic-tac y sentí como mi corazón dejo de latir, tic-tac logre oír y me volví a desmayar…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

¡Hola! ¿Por qué nuevamente tengo esa sensación de que alguien va a matarme? Jeje

Hasta ahora solo publique Fics que escribí hace poco, este año, hace unos meses o unos días atrás. Este fic lo escribí hace 2 meses atrás cuando termine de leer mi primer libro de Stephen King, al que por cierto hice referencia en este corto fic. Era exactamente la hora que dice acá, estaba caminando en la calle pero por suerte no sola, estaba con mi hermano y mi mama llendo para mi casa y vi una casa que estaba abandonada, hecha pelota y con los arboles totalmente pelados y justo paso un gato negro XD y se me prendió el foquito y cuando llegue a mi casa comencé a escribir como loca y lo termine ese mismo día.

Si a alguien le hace acordar a Crepúsculo debo decir que no fue mi intención ni de lejos.

No odio la saga pero tampoco soy súper fan. Trate de leer los libros y no pude, simplemente la narración es muy Mary Sue, bastante Anti-Feminista a mi parecer (puede que otras chicas no piensen lo mismo pero es mi opinión) es que Bella lo idolatra demasiado y es muy dependiente de Edward…por esa razón me gustan los libros de King, Spielberg y ese estilo pero bueh

En fin, yo sé que se habrán enojado con ese final y estarán reclamando por mas xD, cabe decir que mi amiga Akemi Hyuga casi me mata por dejarle ese final y me persiguió por toda la escuela reclamando una continuación así que si este fic llega a los 25 reviews *redoble de tambores* ¡voy a comenzar un fic! O sea la continuación de este One-Shot.

A sí que si te gusto por favor has click en el botón "Review" de acá abajo y si no te gusto deja tú Review de todas formas que me ayudan a mejorar.

Si te gusto y queres conti te recomiendo que dejes Review…seeeeeee esto es un chantaje.

¡Sayonara!


End file.
